Disability
by Ness Caelum
Summary: Rin always got bullied by Len until she got into traffic accident while running away from him which made her blind and deaf permanently.
1. 1 of 2 Rin

**Rin & Len belong to Crypton Future Media Inc.**

**Idea & Story belong to Ness Caelum.**

* * *

><p>"No! Stop it!"<p>

"I won't!"

The naughty boy kept on pulling the poor girl's golden hair and laughed childishly. The girl, Rin, then punched the boy right to his nose and ran away as he cried in pain.

Rin had had enough of Len, the naughty boy. He was her neighbor's son. Ever since he and his family moved next door Len had always bullied Rin even until now when they were fourteen years old. He loved to make fun of her or make her cry. He put frog in her backpack. He ate her oranges. He doodled on her homework. He took her favorite keychain orange mascot. He did everything to make her mad. It seemed it was fun for him. Rin HATE him very much! She just felt like wanting to punch him to her heart content but she couldn't, because somehow Len was always surrounded by his friends. He was just like a boss! Everyone seemed so obedient to him and would beat her off if she ever laid a finger on him.

Recently, Rin just punched Len in the wrong time and wrong place where his friends a.k.a his followers were in present. Now, Rin had to run for her life. Rin hid behind a vending machine and felt relieved when those 'followers' ran passed her. Rin didn't want to think what would happen to her if she got caught.

"Gotcha!"

Someone found her. Rin was so panicked that she ran again in an instant she heard someone speak.

"RIN! DON'T!"

Rin ran to the road, not realizing the red light. She saw a figure with blonde hair tied in a ponytail behind her before her body hit by a high speeded truck.

Being survived from such an incident was indeed a miracle. Rin survived after the terrible accident but in exchange of her life, Rin lost her sight and hearing. Rin could no longer see or hear anything permanently.

In the first night after Rin conscious from one week coma, she cried alone hugging herself on the bed. The doctors and her parents had told her about her disability. Each word they wrote on her palm—the only way to communicate available—stabbed her heart. Each one stabbed deeper than the previous ones. Rin couldn't hear how loud she cried but she knew it must be very loud.

Suddenly, Rin felt someone pat her head. It was a soft and warm touch. But her parents were already long gone home.

"Who?" Rin couldn't hear her own voice asking.

Rin touched the hand on her head and groped through the arm and to the face. Rin touched the hair. It was not too short, just about the shoulder length like hers. _A girl?_ Rin couldn't guess who it was from the shape of the person's face on her fingers.

"Who are you?"

Rin asked for the person's name again but no answer although she already told the person to write the name on her palm.

It was a strange person but Rin really need a friend at this time. She really wanted to pour all her sadness and madness feeling. Before she knew it, Rin already told the stranger everything. She told the stranger how lost and sad she was losing her ability to see and hear anymore. She told the stranger what Len had done to her and how she hated him to hell. Sometimes she cried and whenever she did, the stranger would pat her head gently. Rin did all the talking while the stranger responded to her by holding her hands or pat her. Slowly, the burden in her heart ceased and Rin felt more comfortable. Too comfortable that she finally fell asleep while the stranger stroked her hand gently.

The next morning, Rin woke up. She thought everything that happened the previous night, the stranger, all the crying, and all of those outpouring of her heart were just a dream. But she doubted it because she felt her heart was much lighter than the previous day and she was proved right when the night fall and the stranger came again.

In just a short time, Rin and the stranger became so close. Every night, in mid night, the stranger would come and visit her and they would talk about lot of things, well, actually, Rin the only one talking. She didn't just talk about her misery which most of them caused by Len, she also talked about other kind of fun things. She told the stranger about her hobby, what she likes and dislikes, her fun and good life that was taken from her whenever Len was around and whenever this topic was brought up Rin would talk about her misery again around Len. Sometimes Rin even got so mad when remembering Len that she would say horrible things like saying that she wanted him to replace her place now, he became blind and deaf. It was not like making one lost their favorite doll or making them got a cut by playing with a knife, it was the ability to see and hear the world that was taken from her. For Rin, it was a right thing if Len would just die for making her in such a state.

Whatever Rin was talking about, the stranger would respond by patting her head or stroking her hands. But it wasn't like the stranger didn't paying attention to her. Each touch the stranger gave was full of expression. Rin even wondered how such a touch could fill with so much feeling. When she was sad, the touch was full of soothing feeling. When she was mad, the touch was filled with calming feeling. When she was in a good mood, the touch made her wanted to laugh in joy. Rin felt comfortable and happy the stranger was always there to hear her but only one thing disturbed her.

"What is your name?"

No respond.

"Who are you?"

No respond.

"Tell you what? The doctor said he will open my bandage tomorrow! Then I can finally walk again! Tell you, broken bone is so painful! I'm glad it'll soon be over now!"

Her head was patted.

Whatever she did, Rin could never learn who the stranger really was. Rin thought maybe the stranger said the answer but she couldn't hear it or the stranger didn't know how to write on her palm. But it was in the middle of the city, just who couldn't read nor write? And in the end, Rin still wouldn't able to learn anything about the stranger.

The next day, the doctor fulfilled his promise and opened Rin's bandage. Rin was so happy. Both her legs were broken from the incident and she couldn't move for weeks. She cursed Len for that.

Rin was about to try walking, the doctor told her to be slowly because she was just healed so she did. Rin lowered her legs from the bed and touched the cold floor. She got up imagining she finally could walk again thought her eyes and ears were ripped from her. The moment she concentrated her weight to her feet, she fell. Rin tried again thinking her feet must be stiffed after not being used for weeks but she fell again. Tried again, fell again. Rin got so confused. The doctor and the nurse helped her sat on her bed again and the doctor asked her to move her toes. Rin tried moving her toes but nothing happened. Tried again, still nothing happened. Rin felt panic as the doctor examined her legs and told her the worst and last thing she wanted to hear; Rin's feet were paralyzed.

_I hope you die, Len. I wish you dead. I pray I can kill you my own._

That night, the stranger visited her again maybe hoping Rin would greet by running toward. But Rin was crying. Rin might not realize that she was crying harder and louder than before. The moment Rin felt a pat on her head, Rin grabbed the hand and groped until she found the stranger's neck and hugged it. She cried hard on the stranger's shoulder while sobbing and telling her worsen condition.

Rin didn't realize the stranger stopped patting her back and went all silent the moment she said she was now paralyzed and when she did realize, she knew the stranger was as shocked as her, she could tell from the silent movement.

That night was spent in tears and Rin cursing Len, wanting him to be dead and all. If it wasn't because of him, she wouldn't be in the hospital now. If it wasn't because of him, she wouldn't lose her sight. If it wasn't because of him, she wouldn't lose her hearing. If it wasn't because of him, she wouldn't lose her feet.

_I want to see again!_

_I want to hear again!_

_I want to walk again!_

Rin couldn't help but to yell those three sentences over and over again between her crying. Rin wept harder while the stranger held her tight like feeling her depression too until it was dawn and Rin fell asleep.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The wind was blowing. The flowers were blossoming. The birds were chirping. And Rin finally allowed to went back home. Her parents pushed the wheelchair in which Rin was now sitting. Rin could tell from the warm and comfortable air that it was indeed a very beautiful day. If only she could see the flowers and hear the birds.

Rin was so desperate wanting to hear the birds chirping but she heard nothing. She couldn't hear anything that she opened her mouth and sang for herself but she couldn't hear her own voice and dropped crying again. She could feel her parents—probably her mother—wiped her tears away and the other—probably her father—wrote on her palm that she sang beautifully just now. But just how beautiful it really was? Singing was the only thing she loves to do. Rin used to compose the music, wrote the lyric, and sang it herself. Rin buried her face on her hands and some words slipped unheard by her from her lips in front of her parents.

"… Why me? Why not just him?"

That night, Rin sat on her wheelchair near the window in her room. Hospital ward never gave her inspiration for a song, so she never sang there. She hoped when she got back home she could write some songs again, but now she was home, the atmosphere was not much different from the hospital. Moreover, it was even more depressing. Ever since she was home, her tears never stopped. She really wanted to write songs again but she couldn't and could never ever again.

All of the sudden Rin felt a pat on her head. It was impossible but the stranger really was coming again although she was home already. Rin found comfort and her burden being taken by the stranger's presence and hugged tightly. Although everything left her, only this person stayed.

Days passed by Rin now home schooling. She couldn't manage to go to the same school with her friends again for now she was a disable girl. But she was glad none of her friends forgotten her. Every day there would be one or two of her friends alternately visited her. Len was actually her classmate too, but she was glad he never came because she didn't know what she would do herself if he did. Maybe strangle him to death. Her parents didn't like him too, so entrance was not possible for him.

One day, Rin's parents told her that they found a donor for her eyes. Rin was overjoyed by the news. The donor couldn't make her able to write songs but she still very glad. She missed seeing the sky, the trees, the flowers, the rainbow, everything. She would finally able to see them again. Of course she would still trapped in a silent world but colors finally would come back to her, so it was okay.

That night when the stranger came, Rin told about the news and she got a loving pat on her head. Rin now had grown to love the pat on her head. Actually she always loved her head to be patted but she never told anyone about it and somehow the pat the stranger's gave, she loved it much more. From the way she felt the stroke on her hand, she could tell the stranger couldn't wait until the surgery too. Rin got another loving pat on her head when she said she would finally able see the stranger's face.

The day of her surgery finally came. If only she didn't get a loving gentle pat on her head the previous night, Rin might be very very nervous right now. She was now ready for surgery and entered the surgery room as her parents and friends waiting hopefully outside. Rin could feel the anesthesia in her mouth tasted strange and then she fell unconscious.

When Rin awoke it was night and her hands were being held but not by the stranger but her parents. They told her the bandage around her eyes would be taken off in a week and around that time her parents would stay with her in the hospital. Rin was happy her parents would accompany her, but she really wanted them to go home or the stranger wouldn't visit her. Somehow the stranger wouldn't visit her if she wasn't alone. Rin passed through the week in boredom not being able to feel a pat on her head.

Finally, the day had come of Rin taking off the bandage. The bandage was removed and it was now on the table, Rin was ready to open her eyes. Slowly Rin opened the lid but closed it again immediately. It was too bright.

_Bright? How do I know it was bright?_

Rin opened her new eyes again. The light from the window fell to her new eyes. After she adjusted with the light she saw her parents, doctor, and some of her friends. They looked so nervous.

"Rin, how many is it?" The doctor wrote on her palm, bringing some fruits in front of Rin.

"Three."

"What are they?" He wrote again.

"Bananas."

And then all of the sudden she was hugged by everyone. They looked so happy, Rin herself cried out of happiness. Being able to see was much better than trapped in the world of darkness and silent alone.

To congratulate, her parents took Rin and her friends to a park. A beautiful park where flowers blossoms, good thing it was spring. Rin went with her wheelchair across the flower field looking so contented. She didn't realize that she was having fun by herself and when she did she went back to where her friends were. When she got back, they seemed discussing something serious.

"What is it? What are you talking about?" Rin couldn't hear her own voice.

A friend wrote on her palm. "Teacher said Len is moving. His father got a new job in other city."

At the word 'Len', Rin felt her blood boiled inside her vein. Len was success in ruining her beautiful time even if he was not there.

"Moving? Why moving? Why doesn't he just die?"

Rin went again to a bush of roses smelling the sweet scent while happily enjoying the pretty flowers. Before, she wasn't really attracted to roses but after being trapped in the darkness for so long, everything was beautiful in her new beautiful blue eyes. If only her hearing would come back and to be able to walk in this beautiful field. If only…


	2. 2 of 2 Len

**Rin & Len belong to Crypton Future Media Inc.**

**Idea & Story belong to Ness Caelum.**

* * *

><p>"No! Stop it!"<p>

"I won't!"

A blonde haired boy tied in a small ponytail pulled the golden hair of a girl, or so it seemed. Len at first was only wanting to touch Rin's hair but the girl realized of what he was or he wasn't about to do and she tried to avoid him but resulting in what she thought but not he thought he would do; pulling her hair.

Ever since he and his family moved next door to Rin and her family, he was attracted to her. Her smile when she introduced herself, her friendly attitude, and when night fall Len could hear her singing by the window frame of her room across his own. Her voice was beautiful. He loved to eavesdrop from his own room every night.

When he first came into the city, Len was submitted into the same school as Rin, even the same class. He was glad and even well prepared because he knew first impression is important. He wanted to friend Rin and show her the best him. Too bad it didn't go as he pleased. Len saw some boys were playing with a frog and wanted to play a prank by putting it into one of the girl's backpack and Rin's backpack was chosen. Len took the frog out of the bag but Rin who just entered the class saw him and presumed him wanting to put the frog in her bag instead. Ever since then, she didn't want to talk with him. Whatever he did, she didn't want to talk with him. Until he—not knowing they were Rin's—ate her oranges and she was very mad. She, finally, speak to him although the method was very wrong and ever since then Len would make her angry so just she would speak to him. He simply only wanted her attention. He was still kinda childish.

Right now, Rin was yelling Len to let go of her hair but he was only giggled out of happiness hearing her voice to him. But then, Rin did something he didn't expect; she punched him on his nose. While Len was crying in pain, she ran away. He felt someone, or there were a lot of them, rushing passed him, his friends were running after Rin.

"No! Everyone! Don't! I'm okay!"

Len tried to stop them from catching the poor girl but they didn't listen. Somehow Len himself wondered how they got them to be very care of him. He was friendly, yes, the type that you want to make as a best friend. Everyone liked him so much to the point not wanting him to be hurt. All but Rin. She hated him.

Len ran after them still holding his nose, Rin sure was strong. He found a spot not realized by his friends by the vending machine near the main road and walked toward it hopefully. There she was, Rin, crouching so she couldn't be found, unfortunately, Len found her.

"Gotcha!" Len said.

Rin was so surprised that she got up and ran away quickly even before she saw Len. She was that so afraid. Rin seemed so panicked that she headed to the road unnoticing the coming truck and ran till middle way.

"RIN! DON'T!"

Rin turned a little. Her sparkling sapphire eyes met his not even for a second before she got hit by a speedy truck.

"NO! RIN!"

Len rushed toward Rin who flew feet away and held her. Blood was running from all part of her body and she was unconscious.

"No... No, no, NO, NO! Rin! RIN!"

By the ambulance, Rin was taken to a nearby hospital. Len was along, never left her side, never let go of her hand. His hands were trembling and tears fell on them, his mouth never stopped whispering prayers for her.

_Please. Please, please… Don't take her. Don't take Rin away. Please… Just take mine. Please, take my soul. Just don't hers. Don't Rin's._

Between prayers and sobbing were already mixed within Len as he waited outside the operation room. His friends came later and tried to sooth him, but they couldn't, his tears couldn't be stopped by anything but Rin's survival. Her parents arrived a little late from their work. Her mother looked so much shocked. She kept on crying and crying while calling for Rin's name before finally kneeling on the floor weeping. Len, who saw this, approached the poor mother. He didn't sure what to say as he himself was as shocked and sad as the mother, but before he could reach her, her father was already in front of him. Without any warning, he slapped him. Len was pushed and fell from the hard slap on his cheek. A very red mark left on his cheek and his lips were bleeding. His friends immediately came to his aid.

"Have you done now bullying her?"

Each word stabbed Len's heart deeper than the previous one. It was true. If only he never bully her, she wouldn't get in the accident. If only she wasn't scared of him, she wouldn't get in the accident. If only he wasn't what he was to her, she wouldn't get in the accident. But the fact told different story. Len bullied her. Rin was scared of him. He was an enemy to her. He ruled her to the truck.

_I did this to her._

"I… I'm… Sorry… Sorry…" Len's voice was trembling with tears. "I'm sorry… Rin… Rin… I'm sorry…"

"Go away, you!" Her father grabbed his neck. Although Len was in desperate need of air, he didn't do anything for his shock was greater than the pain inflicted by Rin's father. Len didn't notice his life was in stake in Rin's father's hands. "Don't call her name! Never show your face again in front of me or my family! Never show your face again to Rin! Disappear!"

With another slap, the frustrated father let go off Len roughly throwing him to the floor. He stood facing the operation room and his back to Len. Len saw the man's shoulder trembling as he tastes another rusty wound on his lips and blood dripped to his shirt which was already almost completely stained by Rin's blood. Tears shortly joined the blood on his shirt.

"I'm sor-"

"Go away! Your sorry can't safe her!"

"I… I'll do anything…"

"GO AWAY!"

But Len couldn't hear the yelling on him. His ears were already filled with the memory of Rin's voice yelling at him and his sight blurred from the tears. The image of smiling Rin from their first meeting when his parents brought him along to get along well with the neighbor over flooding his mind. He remembered what she said when he and his parents was about to left her house for another short visit to the next neighbor houses. That smiling face was so warm and sweet.

_Good bye, Len._

Rin's surgery couldn't be said successful. Yet. She was in comatose state now and her life was depended heavily on how fast she could wake up. And should she wake up, she would live in the world of silent and darkness forever as she was now blind and deaf. The accident had injured her eyes and ears permanently.

Len might have been banned from seeing Rin, but knowing Len, he wouldn't let anyone stop him from meeting the girl of his life. Every night, at midnight, he would sneak in and check on her. He would stay until it was almost dawn, holding her hands, praying she would open her eyes while whispering his sorry over and over again into her ears although he himself knew she wouldn't able hear him. When he got the news that Rin would forever walking alone in the dark and silent, his friends had to tied him up so that he wouldn't banging his head to the wall any further even after blood already dripping from his forehead. Len cursed himself. He never stopped cursing himself.

"Rin… Rin… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… Don't forgive me, Rin… For making you live like this, I truly am sorry but don't forgive me, Rin…"

Len carefully lifted Rin's full of bandages body and brought her to his embrace. Tears didn't stop dropping to her cheeks. Really, Len was no different to Rin. He was now living in the darkness and silent too since he couldn't see anything if there was no Rin in the view. He couldn't hear anything if there was no her voice blended in the noise. A week passed by Len crying embracing her tightly every night.

One day, he got a news that Rin had finally opened her eyes. Upon hearing it, Len was… He felt like the blind covering him had been removed. He was so happy that he forgot everything happened around him. He thanked God over and over. He really wanted to go and see her even if that meant he had to skip school but then he remembered her parents must be there and he wouldn't be allowed to see her. The day went too slowly as Len impatiently waiting for the night to fall.

Len was finally able to sneak into the hospital. His mind was full with the image of Rin smiling to him but what he found was the crying Rin and then it all came back to him. To Rin, he was her enemy. Rin had only smiled to him once, their first meeting. Because of him Rin got into accident.

_Rin is… Rin is… blinded and deafened by… me…_

The world had never been fair, hadn't it? When Len knew Rin had opened her eyes, he was so happy that his blinded eyes finally could see again. But, Rin's could never see again. On the way to the hospital, Len could hear his happy humming. But, Rin could never hear her beautiful voice ever again. Everything had come back to him; his sight, his hearing, Rin. But nothing came back to Rin. Len bit his lips so hard until it bleed while tears forming in his eyes. Slowly he approached the girl and patted her head.

"Who?" Her voice was different. Not from the tears she shed but… the accident, no, Len took her beautiful voice too. Len could only gasp and stare blankly when he realized he had took the beautiful voice he always listened to singing every night.

Rin took his hand and groped until she almost reached his face. Len opened his tied hair and let it loose to his shoulder so when Rin touched the kinda long hair, she would think he was a girl. He didn't think she would want 'Len' to visit her.

"Who are you?" Rin asked again with her unfocused eyes.

Rin pointed her palm signing him to write his name there but Len didn't do anything. He didn't want Rin to cast him away just because she knew who he was. Rin looked disappointed not knowing who he was but she didn't mind it too long. In just a short time Rin already talked a lot to him while he held her hands tightly and sometimes patting her head. It was like a dream came true for Len as Rin was now talking to him a lot. But the situation was so wrong. Len cried seeing her unfocused eyes. He cried hearing her husky voice. He cried knowing she couldn't hear his sobs.

All she talked was about what Len had done to her and how she hated him to hell. Each word she spoke stabbed his heart hard and he took it all because he knew he deserve it. He really wished he could replace her becoming blind and deaf like she wished. Then she went quite all of the sudden while staring blankly. She gripped his hand tighter.

"It's dark…"

Len replied her grip.

"It's quite..."

Tears started forming again in both the boy and the girl's eyes.

"I'm scared!"

Len hugged Rin tightly and patted her head as both wept together. Rin fell asleep short after when Len was stroking her hand gently. Ever since then Len would sneaked into her room and Rin did all the talking. She didn't always talked about her hate toward him she would also talk about her hobby, what she likes and dislikes, and any kind of fun things so she could forget her misery but the darkness kept on lingering in her eyes and silent haunted her forever. She told him how fun and good life she would had if only Len never came into her life. The boy in talk only responded by patting her head while struggling to held back his tears. He didn't have any right to shed tears. He was the cause of all of these after all. Whatever Rin say, he would take it all.

"What is your name?" Rin suddenly asked. Len gave no reply.

"Who are you?" Len still didn't respond. His hand which held Rin's didn't make any move and he looked down.

"Tell you what? The doctor said he will open my bandage tomorrow! Then I can finally walk again! Tell you, broken bone is so painful! I'm glad it'll soon be over now!"

The new news lifted up Len's face. It was a very good news! Rin had stayed on the bed for too long. Len was as happy as Rin and he pat her head. Rin seemed to like him patting her head. Her smile was very beautiful. How Len though she would never gave him such smile if she knew who he really was. If only he wasn't what he was now.

The next day, Len couldn't concentrate at school at all. His mind was on Rin, imagining her finally able to walk and remembered the warm and soft smile she gave the previous night, it was even prettier than the only smile she gave Len when they first met. It was a content smile like she smiled from her heart. But that smile was not for Len who always bully her, it was for the stranger who always comfort her.

That night, Len sneaked again into the hospital imagining Rin would greet him by jumping to him. But imaginary is imaginary, if it were to come true, it isn't human to decide. Len instead found Rin crying harder and louder than before. Len's heart missed a beat, maybe more. He prayed nothing went wrong as he approached her and patted her head.

_Please… Let everything be okay. Please, let me worry of paltry things. Don't let her suffer anymore… Please…_

Feeling a pat on her head, Rin immediately hugged the boy and cried on his shoulder. Sobbing and huskily she told him about her worsen condition, about her paralyzed feet…

… That night was spent in tears and Rin cursing Len, wanting him to be dead and all. Len knew he should be dead if it were to come to this. If only he never alive, Rin wouldn't lose her sight. If only he never alive, she wouldn't lose her hearing. If only he never alive, she wouldn't lose her feet. Everything and each of Rin's misery were his responsibility.

"I hate him! I hate, Len!"

"I love you, Rin."

"If only he just die! I hope he died!"

"I really love you, Rin."

"Why can't he just die? Why can't he leave me? Why he always give me misery?"

"I love you with all my life."

Tears shed by Len were as much as Rin's wetting his shirt in his embrace but he tried not to let his tears touch her. He whispered the unheard confession to her ears over and over again along with his sorry. But just like what her father said to him before, neither things he did could safe her.

"I want to see again! I want to hear again! I want to walk again!" Rin kept on repeating until she fell asleep with the tears still in her eyes.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The wind was blowing. The flowers were blossoming. The birds were chirping. Len peeped from behind a tree as Rin's parents pushed the wheelchair where Rin was now sitting. Rin was finally able to go home. The beautiful day seemed like congratulating her but she couldn't see it and it was because of him, he recognized it very well. Rin was singing. Len heard her voice was not suitable to sing any kind of song anymore. It was husky and hard. Then Rin cried, her mother wiped her tears while her father wrote something on her palm and from the situation, he probably told her she sang beautifully, of course it was a lie. Len banged his head to the tree trunk. It was his fault that even her father had to lie about her voice. Once the family went away, Len entered the hospital and met Rin's doctor. The only thing he could do.

"Doctor, is it possible to donate my eyes for Rin?"

Len went back home very late that night and when he got home he was welcomed by his parents, looking so worried. They told him that Rin's parents had sued him for the accident happened to their daughter and they brought the case to the court. Len, upon hearing, was so shocked. He never though her parents would even go to the court but he though he deserved it. Taking away one's ability to enjoy color and sound and even as far as to paralyzing them is crueler than killing them. Len had now gone lower than a cold blooded killer.

Len went to his room very depressed over his unforgivable sin. The court was nothing to him even if he should go to jail, they really were nothing to him compared to his guilt over Rin, the girl he loved and also the one he made blind, deaf, and paralyze. And that girl, Rin, was now staring into emptiness near her opened window. Len saw her as her room was just across his. Rin was all alone in her room. Len really wanted to hold her tight right now. He climbed off his window to the tree in front of the window and crossed to Rin's room. He patted her head.

A few days later, the trial on Len was done. A trial that not attended by Rin. Len wasn't really paying attention on the court although it decided his future. To him, his future was no longer important, it was Rin's that was. He didn't care how Rin's family's lawyer tried to corner him and how his lawyer did his best to defend him. He didn't care what the witnesses said. He only wanted him to be proved guilty so that he could, even a little, soothed Rin if she knew the Len who always bully her went to jail. He only hoped he could go to the hospital one last time before he went to jail, but…

"Kagamine Len is acquitted of all charges."

After sitting for hours in the court, only that last sentence by the judges and knocked sound afterward heard by Len. He was acquitted just because the witnesses saw him did nothing when Rin crossing the road. His family and friends were all hugging him in relieved but he didn't feel any relief at all. He felt even more guilty. He saw Rin's parents walked away in tears, silently went passed him without even meeting his eyes. Len shook off his family and friends and ran to the judges who were about to leave the room.

"I did it! It was my responsibility! I'm guilty!"

Len's shouting was so loud that the whole room fell silent. The judges looked at him in confuse.

"It's pure accident."

Without wanting to hear any other of Len's words, the judges left.

Len was shocked that he couldn't hear his family and friends cheered for him. He had fail on atoning his sin to Rin and her family and it made him felt far more guilty. His friends invited him to go with them partying over his win in the court but he rejected them, there was other place he wanted to go. If that day was his lucky day—or his bad day from a different point—he prayed it might last a little longer until he reached the hospital. There was where he wished for the real miracle to happen the most.

"Your eyes matched hers. You can become a donor."

Len couldn't believe what he just heard. Him! To Rin! Tears once again forming in his eyes but this time, it was tears of happiness.

_Thank you… Thank you…_

Len couldn't stop thanking as he hugged the lab report with the result that he was a compatible donor for Rin.

_Rin, I could pull you out from the darkness now. I could show you colors again. Wait for me, I'll come for you. I'll definitely will come and save you. Please wait for me. I'm almost there…_

Len wiped his wet eyes and looked at the doctors who somehow seemed quite nervous. They might had realized his love toward Rin and the request he was about to made.

"I want to donate my eyes for Rin."

"You can't."

Len's heart skipped a beat. "Why? Aren't I compatible?"

"You're still fourteen. You still have a long way to go before losing your sight."

_Rin is too._

"Besides, you have to be dead to donate your eyes or at least dying. It's not like donating your kidney or…"

The doctor hadn't even finished his words. Len grabbed a pair of scissors on the table and pointed the edge to his throat.

"I'm dying."

The day of the operation had been decided. Rin's parents had been informed—carefully not to mentioned who the donor was and the doctors and surgeons were all had swear to never tell anyone until their last breath. Len would take the lifting operation in the morning and Rin would take the transplant operation in the afternoon. Len only told his family about the surgery. They were shocked and tried to stop him but nothing could get in his way. He loved Rin more than his own life. He loved her smile more than anything else. Eventually, his parents accepted his decision. They understood his love for Rin and how he didn't want her to know he was the donor. His parents then decided to move away from the city, a choice Len appreciated very much, that way Rin would never know about the donor.

Len couldn't wait for the surgery day to come and Rin could felt it from his movement that night when he visited her in her room. She was also as hyper as he was. That night, she told him about a lot of places she wanted to see with her new eyes. What Rin and her family were told was the donor was dead so she could take the eyes. Rin told him she would see a lot of beautiful things in honor of her donor. Len patted her head lovingly and Rin smiled happily from it. She said she was happy she would finally able to see him.

"I always love you, Rin. And will always love you."

Len patted her head again.

The day of the surgery finally came. If only Len didn't see Rin the previous night, he might be very very nervous right now. He was now ready for surgery and entered the surgery room as his parents waiting outside. Len could feel the anesthesia in his mouth tasted strange and then slowly he lose his consciousness.

_I'm saving you now… Pulling you from the depth of darkness…_

A drop of tear formed at the corner of Rin's future eyes right when Len entered the unconscious state.

When Len awoke, it was afternoon. Bandages were covering his eyes. He could feel something missing in the sockets.

"Has Rin received them yet?"

"They just started the surgery." His father answered, he patted his son's shoulder. "You did good, son."

A smile formed on the son's face. The color of the bandages on his eyes slowly went darker and wet.

"I'm saving you, Rin. Don't be afraid of the darkness anymore, I'm saving you."

Len stayed in the hospital for a week and so was Rin but they never bumped to each other because they were placed in the completely opposite wing of the hospital building. But Len went home a day sooner than Rin because he and his family were moving away the next day. It was strange for people who saw him, but really Len was okay. He was still the same Len as usual even without his sight. Maybe a little calmer, but he was still as cheerful as ever.

The next day, Len and his family move away silently without telling anyone. They were moving to a faraway little town. A nice place surrounded with trees. The new place attracted Len so much. It seemed to be very a wonderful place. Len opened the car's window and felt the strong wind hitting the bandages on his eyes.

"That's Rin!" His mother shouted all of the sudden.

Len felt his heart beating many times harder than usual in the mention of 'Rin'.

"Where is she? Where?"

Len begged his mother to tell him.

"She's in the flower field across the road."

"What is she doing? How does she look like?"

Len went all hyper all of the sudden.

"She smelling the flowers and looked so contented." The mother chose her words wisely. "She looked so beautiful with your eyes."

Len looked very happy and it could be described from his blushing face and a big smile on his face.

"Do… does she still had that wheelchair?"

The mother needed more time to answer him. "… yes."

Len went all silent and facing the strong wind again from the opened window.

"Poor, Rin. If only hearing, voice, and legs could be donated too..."

Len's family car moved faster leaving the field where Rin and her friends were to a place faraway from there. Never to return again. Never to meet again.


End file.
